<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Into the Wilds ↠ Karl Jacobs by cosmicookies</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29168187">Into the Wilds ↠ Karl Jacobs</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicookies/pseuds/cosmicookies'>cosmicookies</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Attempt at Humor, Car Accidents, Dream Team SMP Angst (Video Blogging RPF), F/M, Fanfiction, Heavy Angst, Love Triangles, MCYT Advent Calendar Prompts (Video Blogging RPF), Romance, Sad Ending, School, University</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:33:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,918</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29168187</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicookies/pseuds/cosmicookies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>⊱┊𝑪𝒐𝒖𝒍𝒅 𝒚𝒐𝒖 love me after all I've done for you? We can be wild together.</p><p>Jules , a girl from your typical college university gets bored of her career. That is until she meets a lovely streamer and falls for him online. Sykkuno her brother, makes sure she is out of trouble and out of site of many other boys in her life. Her emotions and feelings bottle into a pit of darkness since her friend had past away from their younger years of high school. Through a series of events and emotions Karl fails to notice his feelings towards Jules. That is until their fates collide as one and destiny is forever changed.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Karl Jacobs &amp; Everyone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey guys! My name is Rue! I'm a normal college student trying to make their way into the big world! Please undersand that I DO NOT write smut for any real person! This is merely a fanfiction! Please know that Karl is somewhere on the asexual spectrum which I will respect his boundaries! There are curse words in this story as well the mentions of sickness! If you plan to rea dahead be warned that there are slight triggers!</p><p>As long as you read the warnings please proceed with caution!</p><p>This story was inspired by The Wind Rises!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Act one</p><p>7 AM . . . </p><p>A breeze was flying in the dorm room of a fellow girl yearning to finish her finals for the fall. A voice yelled across the hall as her door burst open with a bang."Happy birthday Mèimei!" a loud harmonica blew into Jules ears. "AIYA!" she jumped at the loud noise in her ears as she fell off the bed. As her brother held out a hand toward her she grabbed it delightfully as she pulled him down. “You know if you keep your guard down like this people will see you as some sort of softie.” Sykkuno, her brother laughed at her.</p><p>She then narrowed her eyes at her older brother as she would plan a revenge prank on him the next time he was busy off gaming with his friends especially a gamer she’d known her brother had too good of a laugh at named corpse husband. Jules shook the thought out of her mind as she cleaned her room and freshened up for her birthday party coming in a few hours. </p><p>But she had a few hours to spare before she had to bear the pain of seeing all her middle school friends that her parents made her befriend back then. As she booted up her mac she had usually made her small rounds of donating twitch subs to her favorite twitch streamers. One in mind she had was quackity due to the amount of crazy shit he would usually pull on stream with BadBoyHalo. </p><p>“Aaaay gracias amigo for the twitch sub redrabbit !” Quackity said blatantly as he was playing minecraft. But that didn’t top it off as he was raided full of top tier subs from his best friend on stream about to join him in the open world.<br/>
She had her headphones plugged in she , had planned on pranking her brother as he was playing minecraft for the first time. As she snuck behind the shoji screen ; she wore her rabbit kabuki mask as she didn’t want her brother's twitch streamers finding out who she really was. </p><p>“Boo!” Jules shouted from behind her brother's chair as her brother yelled in horror, falling back in his chair making him frightened for a bit. Sykkuno’s viewers were putting a lot of F’s  in chat making Jules smirk a bit as she had got her revenge.</p><p>Sykkuno was too flustered to the raw emotion he was experiencing; he had apologized to the other twitch viewers on stream promising that it was “an emotional surprise for his sister.” </p><p>One of the many viewers on stream was one fondly named Karl Jacobs as he was laughing hard at the clip he had taken from Sykkuno’s stream and putting it into his saved drafts. But he had thought to himself "Who was this mysterious red rabbit?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The meetup</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After getting in a call with Dream planning their next act for the dream SMP war , Karl was exhausted to the point of just watching streams on twitch to see what was going on. Quackity was trying to call Karl many times in order to see what he was up to and to embarrass him daily on stream. “Hmmm let’s see…. Tubbo , Ranboo , and Hannah are streaming.” Karl stretched in his soft but cushy gaming chair as he grabbed his bag of snacks to see what was going on.</p><p>But then it was unusual when he saw over 100 k viewers not only on Tommyinnit's stream but also Sykkuno as he clicked on the stream. “And…. that’s a wrap folks!” Sykkuno stared into the camera smiling.”</p><p>Yet there was someone hiding in the corner as the mysterious figure wearing a mask was about to scare Sykkuno which ultimately ended up succeeding as he fell out of his chair.</p><p>Karl thought the stream was quite hilarious as he was giggling quite a lot to the point his Mom next door had to be a lot more quieter. “SORRY MOM!” Karl yelled across the hall.</p><p>Karl decided he was entertained enough as he typed in the following in chat:</p><p>Karl Jacobs :<br/>$10 : “LOLOLOL get trolled Sykkuno!”</p><p>Sykkuno got up from his chair as he was old enough as it was flustered from being pranked by his little sister.</p><p>“Ah um…. thank you Karl , for the uh $10 dono sorry I DON’T easily flustered like this.” Sykkuno wiped his face in shame while checking his discord.</p><p>Already Karl had Sykkuno’s number texting him trying not to laugh , already as hard on stream when it had ended.</p><p>Karl Jacobs : Hey man ! What’s up? I thought your stream was already funny enough. :]</p><p>Sykkuno : Ah thanks Karl! I’m glad you thoroughly enjoyed it even though that last bit was not planned at all.</p><p>Karl: Really? Who was that? They seemed pretty POG to me lol.</p><p>Sykkuno: It was uh my friend trust me it’s better if you don’t know.</p><p>Karl sighed when he put down his phone , as he went back in discord talking to Sapnap about his daily usual routines.</p><p>That was when a new message popped up his discord DMS.</p><p>It was the red rabbit …..</p><p><strong>Red Rabbit</strong>: Hey Karl!</p><p>
  <b>Red Rabbit</b>
  <span>: Hey Karl! &lt;///3333 I hope you enjoyed Sykkuno’s stream.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Karl: </b>
  <span>Yeah POG , as always I loved your little prank. Lmao.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Red Rabbit: </b>
  <span>Oh? You haven’t seen the full power I’ve unleashed until I’ve started gaming.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Karl: </b>
  <span>Is that a challenge?! POG than I accept.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Red Rabbit: </b>
  <span>Bet I’ll send you the details.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The master plan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Jules was sent the details of the Dream SMP server as she joined with her login user on her brother's console while he was away on a hangout with corpse IRL. Knowing her brother's login, she used her Minecraft login as Red Rabbit. Jules’ discord server was flooded with the usual notifications which she decided to turn off. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But then she noticed that Karl had messaged her more than one time in her discord DM’s.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Karl Jacobs: Hope you do well today in your match! I’m going to not go easy on you just so you know!! ;)))</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Red Rabbit: Oh is that so? Just so you know I’m giving you everything I got! By the way, I love the little frog hoodie you have today on stream.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Karl Jacobs: Oh ho , are we stream sniping now?! Seems to me we have a fashionista at hand???</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Red Rabbit</b>
  <span> : Nah. Just making sure you look good in loser.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The two logged on and they built their weapons on the SMP far away from the mainland. Quackity noticed Jules and Karl fighting like nerds. Karl stopped for a moment noticing that Dream and Quackity were not only spectating from afar but they were also laughing hard teasing Karl about his little “girlfriend” in chat. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Karl stopped when his discord was ringing from Dream when he was wheezing too hard Karl’s chat was typing tea kettle Dream in chat. “Are you having a good time Dream?” Karl asked, seemingly confused about the whole situation.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> “Yeah yeah yeah I am waiting, I need to get Quackity and George on this, I can’t believe you died to a girl Karl! A GIRL?!?!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Karl’s stuff had de-spawned where Jules was just dancing in real life making sure that Karl was distracted in the moment where she killed him. Thankfully for her netherite armor she was only low on half a bar on health. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Me Perdonas?” Quackity laughed in the mic banging the table hard making Dream laugh even harder with him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait wait wait… Guys we have to get Red rabbit to join the voice call with us.” Karl looked at his camera so desperately trying to make the viewers soft for his camera. Not noticing Jules was staring closely at the stream more than usual. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Gosh darn it why does he have to be so cute??? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Jules thought to herself thinking deeply about her past boyfriend. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In the moment she snapped out of it when the others were ringing her which she immediately answered. Decidingly she turned on her autotune making sure she could conceal her voice making sure that nobody could recognize her. “Hey guys… you wanted me and now I am here.” She said in a sassy tone waving her hands as she was a diva on thin ice.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“OH MY GOD KARL DO YOU SEE THIS? SHE’S ALREADY POPPING OFF!” Quackity excitingly, screamed into his mic.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes Quackity I can she she is popping off. But like….” Karl put his two fingers like a shy anime girl.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What about me?? OwO” he pressed his fingers even more.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Karl… oh Karl. Buddy that’s going to be a no.” Dream sighed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Is this what happens on the daily?” Jules asked in her robot auto tune voice.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sadly yes Rabbit, we do this daily…” Quackity wiped his tears of laughter.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh we do this daily you little </span>
  <b>SHIT</b>
  <span>?!” Dream sarcastically imitated Quackity.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“WOAH oh my </span>
  <b>GOD</b>
  <span>…. Dream LANGUAGE!” Quackity hollered jumping back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I- I’m really sorry for his behavior rabbit, he’s not usually like this….” Karl nervously apologized.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I mean oops we do this everyday hahahaha.” Dream corrected himself, clearing his throat while making fun of Quackity. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><span>While so much chaos was happening Jules was just enjoying herself giggling and wheezing too hard. “Oh my god that is just the highlight of the day. You guys are </span><b>WAY </b><span>too</span> <span>funny I think I’m going to head off.” Jules yawned and stretched.</span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah see ya red rabbit I think you’ll love it if you join us next time for manhunt.” Dream kindly offered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Totally! I’ll think about it first but I have to focus on IRL things first.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Bye guys! Adios Quackity!” Jules smiled as she disconnected from the voice call.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“OH GOD KARL. YOU HAVE LA NOVIA?!” Quackity grabbed his beanie.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What?!- I no…. shut up Quackity. I don’t.” Karl hid in his hoodie all embarrassed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“OOO Karl seems you have a girlfriend to me.” Dream teased.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Karl Jacobs has left the VC.</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Awww come on...it was kinda fun teasing him. Genuinely I feel kinda bad we kinda acted like asses Dream.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I mean to be fair we were but this isn’t the end.” Dream giggled for a second.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I am… going to make a bet Quackity are you in for this?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“OH HO tell me Dream I want in on the drugs. I’m kidding what?” Quackity eyebrows lifted in suspiciousness </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Basically I’m going to wager at list $50 every week that if Karl doesn’t make a big Q move I’m going to pay you that amount.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“WAIT?! For real? Oh man Dream owning me big bucks?! That’s the Dream I’ve always wanted.” Quackity spun in his chair excitingly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut Up. You know you’re going to owe me sometime when they are dating already.” Dream scoffed,  rolling his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Bye amigo!” Quackity winked in his camera as Dream already left before.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>And so it was decided that Quackity and Dream were going to play Jules and Karl in their hands without them knowing.</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Mysterious monster</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sykkuno was back from his hangout all tired hanging up his hoodie on his room door when he noticed his door was open and someone was sitting in his streaming chair. When he walked slowly a bit closer he noticed giggles of a girl clapping her hands loudly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, see you later guys I hope I can catch you guys later!” Jules signed off on her brother's streaming set up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aha! Caught you in the act!.... Yet again, mèimei why do you always disappoint me?” Sykkuno sarcastically sighed at the sight of his younger sister.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What? You always seem to be some sort of hawk watching. I want to make my own choices, remembering that our parents are  busy worrying for my sake, saving up for a private top tier university like Harvard.” Jules shrugged her shoulders contemplating her future after her 4-year term at her current college.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Knowing the fact she didn’t want to finish college, she has always wanted to sidestream to make money for her best friend that had passed away due to her ex-boyfriend being drunk while driving. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jules was caught up in the moment when she started to tear up,and was trying not to cry in front of her older brother.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sykkuno gave his sister a hug to try and comfort her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Listen mèimei, streaming isn’t a thing you should be worried about. Right now, you just need to focus on those essays and college work that’s got you all built up inside. If we’re talking about Charlotte, she’s gone.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That was when Jules’ guilt inside shattered like broken mirror pieces. She forced herself  off of her brother’s embrace, and started  to look at him full of anger and disappointment. He just didn’t understand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gē ge, listen, I get that you’re concerned for me but not now is the time for you to make me feel worse. I just can’t believe you would bring up school right now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jules took a deep breath trying to defend her best friend, but there was no use now knowing that she was too heartbroken thinking about it. She quickly  pushed past her brother letting down a stream of tears. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait! Jules- Don’t go! I promise  I wasn’t trying to bring it up.” Sykkuno stumbled a bit in shock. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jules was too teary-eyed to even want to say anything.She decided to grab her car keys and drive to a local park.  She wanted to get a break from reality. She wiped her tears of sadness thinking why her brother could betray his trust with her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sitting at a bench, a mysterious figure decided to sit down at the bench she was at. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, not a bad day is it huh.” A voice awkwardly inserted as she was crying.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jules decided not to look up at the figure covering her face with her hands sniffling in a puddle of tears. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah...it’s a beautiful day, but not for me, for others.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well if it wasn’t for gorgeous flowers setting in the sunset right now we wouldn’t be here. Well not as gorgeous as you.” The mysterious voice prodded</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wiping her tears Jules felt embarrassed, yet curious to who the figure was. She looked up turning towards the figure as she was in amusement to see they were wearing a green hoodie with a smiley face on it and black pants. But she didn’t see the details of their face, were wearing their hood over their head and sunglasses covering their face. They were slim yet an average build for a person like any gamer was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who are you?” Jules made a sorrowful yet curious face at the green figured person. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The figure removed his glasses revealing hazel eyes. “Just a curious fellow.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The name is Clay.” He introduced himself, extending his hand out towards her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jules was astonished at the fact he sounded so similar to a streamer she had watched before. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I, uh, nice to meet you….Clay.” She took his handshake blushing slightly at the touch not noticing he had placed something in her hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Cya then! ..." he got up excitedly and walked away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yet in Jules' mind she thought,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Who was this person?</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Game plan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Karl was waiting in his car, hoping for Dream to hurry up from his break since they had a long meetup. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jesus, what is taking him so long?? Karl thought to himself, so he decided to jump out of the car and run to see where he was. “Well, this can’t get any worse.” Karl ran around the park like an idiot to see what was happening.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He heard a voice not too far. He ran closer to it trying to be quiet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was Dream.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What the Honk?” Karl squinted his eyes, not just at Dream, but at a girl who was with him. Longer than what is considered to be creepy, Karl was staring behind a tree to hear what they were talking about.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So it was nice meeting you.” Dream shook Jules’ hands, placing a piece of paper within it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I- um- nice to meet you.” Jules returned the greeting to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She looks so gorgeous… I wonder if she’s single.” Karl started to get lost in his thoughts. He was staring, only focusing on her and drowning everything else out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He tried to walk towards her, but instead tripped on a rock, making him fall back and land into a bush. The bush was scratchy and it caused a cut that he got on his cheek to start bleeding. Dream turned to hear see where the sound come from while giving Jules something in her hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Huh? What was that?” He had thought to himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A hand stuck out of the bush to reveal not a dead zombie but rather a 22 year old man awkwardly scratching his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh hey, it’s me! Why look at that!” Karl waved, heading towards the bench. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But to no avail, when Dream turned his head Jules was already gone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait, where did she go?” Karl curiously turned his head around both ways, but she was out of sight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She’s like a ghost in your grave that’s for sure.” He joked and laughed a bit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, what did you give her?” Karl scratched his head even more ever so slightly, trying to clean his hoodie from all the dirt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream smiled endearingly knowing what he had just given Jules for the sake of his future.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was the Dream SMP’s official server address signed by himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Thus, it was the start of Dream’s plan.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>:)</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>